Dandy Lion King
:For other uses see Dandelion (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |effect = When played: Damage the Zombie Hero for half their health. |rarity = Legendary |class = Kabloom |subclass = |flavor text = He's developed a taste for Zombie Heroes.|tribe = Flower Animal Plant}} Dandy Lion King is a legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom plants. He costs 6 to plant, has 4 and 4 . His effect is that, when planted, he will damage the Zombie Hero for half their health. Origins His name is a portmanteau on the words "dandelion" (taraxacum), "lion," and "dandy". It is also a portmanteau of "dandelion" and The Lion King, an animated film by Disney. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom Plant *'Tribe:' Flower Animal Plant *'Effect:' When played: Damage the Zombie Hero for half their health. *'Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description He's developed a taste for Zombie Heroes. Strategies It is recommended to play this when the opposing zombie hero has a health advantage over you, due to the fact that he halves the opposing hero's health but keep in mind that the attack can be blocked. This card shines against boss battles in the Zombie missions, as some boss battles give the boss extra health at the start, making Dandy Lion King's effect stronger to defeat the boss faster. This card is countered by itself later, or when you are winning. However, it is still useful to use this to do damage to the zombie hero, due to his somewhat high strength points. Consider to avoid playing Dandy Lion King when your opponent is at least three bars away from a Super-Block. Dandy Lion King's effect is treated as damage, so your opponent can Super-Block Dandy Lion King's effect, having no effect to your opponents health and making it a complete waste. However, if victory is neccessary, you can play Dandy Lion King to empty your opponents Super-Block Meter in order for your other plants to do high damage without letting your opponent get a Super-Block. Gallery IMG 0181-1-.png|Card description Dandy Lion King damaging the zombie hero.png|Dandy Lion King damaging the zombie hero by half Legendarypacks.png|Dandy Lion King on a Legendary Pack Trivia *He is the fifth Dandelion plant in the series. The others are Dandelion in Plants vs. Zombies Online, Dandelion as it appears in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, Dandelion from Plants vs Zombies 2, and Dandelion Weed. *His name could be a pun on dandy as he is quite handy in some cases. *His played effect can apparently be blocked. *Unlike the other Dandelion plants in the series, he resembles a lion. **His colors are similar to Dandelion in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. **This makes him currently the only plant based on a lion in the series. There was previously a Liontail in the Chinese-exclusive game Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, but it was removed and replaced with the Foxtail. *He might be based on The Lion King, a Disney Pixar movie. Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Flower cards Category:Animal cards